


You Know What We Both Are

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Loki is a nymphomaniac, Loki is seventeen, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Public Anal Fingering, Public Hand Jobs, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby Loki, Thor is a rich egotistical business man, Thor is probably one too, Thor seems pushy but he knows Loki is entirely consensual, in a restaurant, name of the fic go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar baby Loki finds himself a more exciting catch one evening while out on a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What We Both Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a product of reading too many Hiddlesworth fics and resisting writing my own. So I turned my attentions on Thorki of course. When last did I do an innocent smut oneshot for them thor been missing da loke booteh
> 
> Check tags for warnings and shit
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors._

**You Know What We Both Are**

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. Not that Loki went to expensive restaurants with French waiters and immaculate décor often to be able to judge, but he had always had rather snobbish and high standards. “ _Beggars can’t be choosers_ ,” Skye had always said to him, eerily talented at using the cheapest corner store make up to unnecessarily highlight her already pretty face to ensnare the many perverts that dared creep her way. 

Loki disagreed, he found it hard to be groped if he wasn’t being spoilt and showered in money and affection, even with his impossible lust. …And of course, his belly clenching in emptiness. Or maybe, he just hadn’t experienced her level of desperation yet. He hoped he never had to, he was a little too blue blooded in his ways to put the name to what he did.

He was just conveniently living off his sugar daddies, that was all.

Of course, once he was legally an adult and without a job, the name would force its way in, being his meal ticket. While right now, it was just a…hobby. A paying hobby. Meeting men on dating sites and manipulating them into buying him things, paying for dinner, and maybe (usually) sending him home with a few extra bucks in his pocket. He was quite the nymphomaniac, not too uncommon for most seventeen year olds, so the set ups always faired him well.

Right now he was being ushered around by a man called a Harold Hogan. Or rather, _Happy_ , as he kept insisting. He was a cliché middle aged man, cute but not as attractive as he liked to act, pulling ridiculous smirks and making sex jokes like he was Loki’s age. It was downright embarrassing, but it was better than the last man Loki let fuck him in a hotel room, a state senator who had way too much plastic surgery and one hell of an OCD problem. The senator had cut all ties with him the second he found out Loki was still lawfully underage, which was a shame, he hadn’t been very stingy with his wallet when Loki was between his knees.

The restaurant was extremely pricey, their glasses of water probably cost a few fingers at least. Happy sat them at a cute little table, and as usual started rambling about himself and his boxing and cars and friends, occasionally including Loki into his future ideas. Loki listened dutifully, elbows on the table despite it being bad manners, resting his cheek on one fist, idly fingering his neck with the other hand. It helped to occupy him, and keep Happy distracted from the fact that Loki would use a pencil eraser to rub him out of the lovely scene he was in if he could. Happy loved his neck, and he didn’t blame him because he loved it too.

When the waiter came Happy ordered for them. Loki always suggested it, it gave his dates a silly sense of masculine confidence, which he would be repaid for later. Loki was flexible with his dignity.

Orders gone, Happy went back to his talking. Loki’s eyes wandered whenever Happy was looking at his hands, using them to express what he was saying. The place was full of golds and browns, twinkling with pretty glass and corners, as well as glittery table clothes and tiling. The place was filled with men in suits, some women in fancy dresses, some women in tailored suits of their own. Everyone was dressed smartly, not a rich hair out of place. The waiters moved around like ballet dancers, swiftly without any hiccups, piled trays or not.

Loki was curious and sly by nature, counting all the doorways, which led in and out, which led to the restaurateur’s office, and realizing they had been seated apart from the business people. It was a slight insult, but then with the combat boots and skinny jeans he had on, he supposed it wasn’t all that uncalled for. 

“‘ _But the Mark-7 is way cooler_!’ I told him. I mean, if you’re going to build an engine for that thing and throw on all the touches, it can’t he half assed. Not even Rhodey could talk sense into him!”

Rhodesia taking science ignition? Loki hummed, eyes drifting again. But this time they stopped in place, locking gazes with someone that was openly staring at him from across the room. A man, it was a man. The strangest chill settled over him, but it was far from a bad one.

Blond and sporting clean cut facial hair, the man was strikingly handsome. His hair was back in a pony tail with one short piece hanging forward over his forehead (oh how he could tangle his fingers in that), his small eyes most certainly blue. He had a thick neck, his tie looser than was normal for the suit look. But on second look, the suit wasn’t the boring business kind, it had another flare to it, a few buttons open, the golden cuff links, his tie neat but too red for business over his black clothing. He had a drink in his right hand (which was far too large than should be legal), reclining in a booth table with the cosy rounded chairs that let him dangle his arm up.

When the seconds passed and the man didn’t look away, Loki realized he was staring as much as he was being stared at. He dropped his face and blinked. Happy was still prattling on, unaware. But now Loki was hyper aware, and realized the way he was rubbing at his throat was no doubt helping to gain attention from the handsome stranger, even if now his dallying it was out of nerves rather than seduction or boredom.

One last look confirmed it, the man licking his lips after a sip.

Jaw set Loki stopped and sat up straighter, putting his hands down in front of him. He forced himself to look at Happy, but all he could feel were foreign eyes roaming his face.

“Your wine, sirs.” The waiter announced as he swept up. Loki shoved his glass forward first, and drank it straight down before Happy’s was filled. The waiter smiled in amusement, and poured his second glass before putting the bottle down, leaving to hopefully go check on their food.

“Thirsty,” Happy chuckled, throwing his back in a poor attempt to keep up appearances that he was still _hip_. Loki drank slower from his second glass, well practiced in swallowing anything with or without reactions.

“You look real nice tonight. Have I said that yet?” 

Loki smiled, exhaling through his nose and looking down, feigning shyness. He played with the glass in his hand, making sure his hair fell just right to the side. When he peeked up it was with the sweetest expression, one that could get away with murder.

“Real nice.” Happy grabbed his hands, thumbing them. 

The man across the room took another sip of his drink, his throat bobbing. Loki swallowed, throat unnervingly dry.

“Thank you for noticing. I wore—”

“My favourite jeans, I saw.” Happy grinned, “You’re such a darling.”

The blond stranger was loosening his tie further, parting the front of his white buttoned shirt. 

“Only for you…”

He had chest hair, perfect for Loki to scrub his face in. He could just imagine the musky masculine scent it had just waiting to be spread over his nose and cheeks…

“But I love you out of them as much as in them.” The promise was clear, but nothing new. Loki just nodded, caressing his hand back in what he hoped was a substitute for his constant peering straight over Happy’s shoulder.

It wasn’t, and the man laughed. “What is it? Do I have something on my—”

Loki shot up. “I need to piss.” He said, loudly, barely aware of all the eyes staring at him. Happy leaned back, refilling his glass with an oblivious smirk. 

“Alright, I’ll be here. Food should be done soon.”

“Great.” Loki bolted from the table, sourcing out the nearest bathroom. He avoided all the stares on his way, trying not to feel the silly at the familiar feeling of running out of guilt. He was no stranger to stealing from a store, rushing out to avoid being caught. Running away screamed guilt, even when you were just nervous.

Charging into the bathroom, he saw it was just as fancy as expected. But rather than earthy colours, it was all blacks whites and silvers. He rushed to the sinks straight ahead, past the stalls and forced open the tap. The water rushed violently and he jumped back, cursing, but hurriedly slowed the flow before cupping his hands and splashing his face.

This couldn’t be happening, not now. Not here. He was on a date. A normal, boring date. This was not the time to be winking his eyes and swaying his ass. He was here for Happy, to make him happy and dine on a really expensive meal. Nothing else, he couldn’t mess this up. Mom was still missing at her sister’s, dad was only working the three days a week and he sure as hell wasn’t parting with any of the money, or the air of the house, apparently. Happy was his get away, his—

The door swung open, silently, but the click of brand new shoes wasn’t. Loki looked up at the mirror abruptly, and found the large blond man staring at him. Something nasty curled in his gut, tightening its way through his crotch. _A hunted deer cornered by a wolf._

And then the man was marching forward, steps wide and confident. The door had barely swung closed before he reached Loki, who hadn’t had even enough time to compose himself. He turned around just in time, brows furrowed and mouth open in question. It was met with a warm strong tongue.

His entire body jolted pleasantly, instantly starting to grow hard. Loki moaned loudly, too loudly for a public place, and melted in the lightening fast grip melded onto him. Belatedly he lifted his hands and grabbed onto the man’s jacket, tilting his head back and letting the man kiss him raw, all tongue and teeth. The burn of his beard was pleasant, as was the clean scent of wine and cologne.

It was over too fast. The man drew back, two heads taller than him, and held him by the neck like a kitten by the scruff. He smirked, eyes small and dark with promise, making Loki delirious with forbidden possibilities. _But nothing was forbidden for him…_

“Aren’t you a pretty one... So it’s safe to say I wasn’t imagining that you were eyeing me out across the room like that. Otherwise this might be awkward…”

Had he been eyeing him out? He was sure he had actively tried not to. “My date was…preoccupied.” Loki breathed, voice meek and filled with poison ivy, fingers clenched in the hard fabric of the jacket. It felt brand new as well.

The man leaned into him, making sure they were moulded just far enough before Loki could feel pain against the edges of the sink. “By your legs, yeah.”

Loki swallowed, licking his lips quickly to get another taste before the dream evaporated. “He could walk in here…”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

Loki moaned, reluctantly, but tried to blink his way back into reality. He couldn’t give in, he shouldn’t…“I do. He’s promised me a trip to the Bahamas, I really want to go.”

The man scoffed, raking his fingers up into Loki’s conditioned hair. His other large hand slid back and around, trailing through the thin fabric of the top on the small of Loki’s back, so near his arse. “ _That_ man? He couldn’t afford the plane tickets. Just because he brought you here doesn’t mean he was telling the truth.”

“Nobody tells the truth.”

“Exactly, that’s why it’s your obligation to sniff it out before it comes back to bite you…” The man leaned over again and Loki half expected to be physically bitten, wildly hoping and accepting the idea that maybe this broad-shouldered man was some kind of vampire. But all he did was kiss the side of his face, and breathe in his scent. “…I’m Thor.”

“L-Loki,”

Thor hummed, a deep sound that vibrated through his chest straight onto Loki’s shaking hands. “Now, are you going to let me finger you before I leave, Loki, loosen you up for your 'date'? Not that he's got much to offer, by the way you're acting.” He smirked nastily at the whimper he received, and slid his questing hand lower to roughly cup Loki’s backside, giving it a shake. It fit in one palm, making Loki press forward desperately. God, when last had he had an actual _man_.

“P-please…” Loki spluttered, grinding his hips forward into Thor’s.

The poorly fought battle was lost, and Loki stumbled his way into a stall. Thor led him like a dog by the collar of his own jacket, hurrying him in and closing the door behind them. It was cramped, Thor was larger than he looked (which was a feat), but it served only to make him hotter, clawing at Thor as he anticipated those thick fingers buried inside him. 

It wasn’t like he was cock starved, he always came during sex, he was good at coming with minimal stimulation. This was just what his case of nymphomania did to him. It made his whoring easier, but ironically difficult. Remaining faithful was the problem every time he turned his head, and this had to be one of the best and worst examples so far.

Like a tailor Thor bested his clothing in seconds, pulling out his cock and crowding him over the toilet seat. Pants at his knees Loki’s hands hit the wall, legs spread as far as they could go, shaking dangerous as the rough fist closed around him. He moaned brokenly, knowing he would come if he didn’t hold on to the moment. Happy was all but forgotten, everything zeroing down to the man towering over him.

Thor gave him a few rough tugs until he was good and leaking, rounding over the tip to spread the copious amounts of fluid. At some point from there he reached around, both arms now enveloping Loki’s body and reached down to cup his balls. Loki shivered openly for him to see and gave in, thrusting into his hand. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured kindly into his ear, his heat burning into Loki’s back. He caressed Loki lovingly, long thorough strokes and gentle squeezing. “You aren't even dressed for this place. You just wanted to parade your ass, didn't you? Make him think it was for him, when really you're just looking for bigger fish. You're an opportunist, I can tell.” 

“Th-Thor…” Loki was leaking rapidly, but he wasn’t the kind to blush, even when Thor’s hand moved faster with wet sounds, lubricated. His eyes were closed, for opening them might break the spell, and he’d be back listening to _Mark Heaven_ or whatever Happy was going on about. 

He was a terrible sugar baby

“Look at you, already soaking wet.” Thor growled, then with one last swipe across the head of his cock switched around his hands. Only the one went past his balls, pressing until they found his entrance. Loki moaned helplessly when a digit slipped in, already loosened up by his own administrations before he and Happy left the hotel room. He may be a wanton little thing, but he was still a professional.

The surprise was noted, Thor laughed, pushing in a second wet finger into his lubed up hole. “Seems like I made it a little too late…-”

“No! N-no, I— _ahh_ …” Loki moved his hips back as Thor twisted his fingers. His hole stretched tight around them, burning slightly. It was a familiar burn, one that sent nothing but liquid fire into his cock. He moaned, a little too loudly this time and Thor tensed, stopping all his delicious movements. Loki gasped wetly, swallowing, and ground back against his hands. “No, no, please—”

“Uh uh, shhh…shh baby, we can’t be caught.” Thor said lowly. Loki could hear the seriousness in it, but Thor was slowly restarting his actions, and Loki knew he wanted this just as bad. He nodded lamely, head falling forward, eyes closing.

“Daddy…” he whispered, face turning red this time.

Thor just grunted, readjusting his grip so he could finger Loki deeper, making sure to pull out all the way before pushing in. His fingers were thick enough to help Loki imagine it was his cock, drilling into his slippery puckered ring. 

He tried his best to be quiet, he really did, breathing down towards the ivory toilet as he rolling his hips back, unsure of which felt better; the fingers in his arse or the warm wet flesh engulfing his cock. 

“God, I wish I could fuck you right here and now.” Thor growled, leaning over his back. He purposely pressed his crotch forward so Loki could feel the evidence on the globes of his ass, confusing his body with the fingers in his arse, which had just found his prostate, making him keen. Thor smirked in victory. “But I take my time with things I like, unlike needy little boys who would take it anywhere... What is he thinking bring a little slut like you to such a fancy place? Or maybe you just haven't shown him your true colours?” 

If Thor meant _true colours_ by being fully able and willing to fuck a stranger in a public setting, then no. Happy was still awestruck by being able to fuck him in a hotel room. But this…it wasn’t for the ordinary man.

“That's it baby, fuck my fist. Such a dirty little thing...you gotta hurry now, Daddy has a plane to catch....” 

Loki didn’t ever want this to end, _ever_. But his body was racing forward, desperately, the slick sounds of Thor jerking off his cock and plunging his fingers into his hungry hole was too much for him. Thor was a heavy weight against his back, breathing down his neck, arms encasing him and smelling utterly divine combined with the smell of sex. He could die like this and go peacefully.

Thor licked a strip up his beading neck, humming. Loki’s body clenched and Thor increased his jacking speed until Loki’s hole tightened in a telltale sign, then he bit the back of Loki’s neck, chest rumbling like a wild animal.

Loki broke like a dam, whining inhumanely as he came. Thor jerked his fingers in as far as they would go, effectively ensuring Loki would ache for the rest of the night, and continued to tug on the swollen flesh of Loki’s member, milking out each thick spurt as he climaxed. 

One would think he hadn’t come for months, splattering the toilet and some of the wall. Loki’s palms were sweaty and just barely holding him up. In fact, he would have fallen long ago were it not for Thor’s strong arms wrapped around him. Lips wet and parted Loki struggled for breath, staring with watery eyes at the result of his messy orgasm, hips twitching as Thor affectionately finished him off to the last second.

Then it was all too quiet, Loki's breath the only sound. Thor pulled his hands back, his clothing ruffling, shoes clipping.

“…Clean yourself up, baby.” Thor murmured, patted Loki’s thigh as he backed out if the stall. The door swung closed behind him, or maybe he shut it, and Loki stood with shaky arms, knees digging into the toilet seat. 

Cleaning was the last thing in Loki’s very small world at that moment. First he had to get his breath back and chase away all the tingles over his body, then get his balance back. Outside the stall he heard Thor’s polished shoes go right. The water turned on and the sound of hands being washed followed. Loki listened, mouth and eyes fixed open like prey caught in a corner, falling into a trance, too frightened to make a sound lest he be caught.

Then the water stopped and the expensive soles of Thor’s dress shoes clicked past him and his little stall, until they were gone. 

A moment passed and Loki finally took a deep breath, forcing the oxygen to his extremities. He pushed off his perch and struggled to fix his pants, hands trembling. There was cum all over the back of the toilet and on the wall, mocking his wildly curious lust. He was wet and sticky between his legs and winced when sticking his sensitive cock away. Loki almost couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Someone knocked on the stall abruptly, startling him almost onto the seat. He hesitated, still not quite in control of his lungs, and worried his palms down his thighs. He had the biggest feeling that his enthusiastic molester wouldn’t have knocked if he came back for more. Was it Happy? Was he caught? Was it security?

“Kid,” the person called, voice rich but unfamiliar. 

With one last glance to make sure there was no cum on his clothes Loki opened the stall door by a crack, looking up at a large red-haired man. 

“His number.” He said, with a crooked smile, holding out a card. 

Loki stared, knowing it would be the end of Happy if he took that card. He was indeed an opportunist, quite a daredevil in fact. How the fuck had Thor read that off him so fast? Along with a frightening multitude of other things... Thor himself looked to be quite the character…well dressed, handsome as fuck, and possibly as adventurous in his sexuality as Loki was… 

Loki’s swiped the card with a crooked smile of his own to match.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note:**

> Do fancy restaurants have cameras in the bathroom? _I don’t give a fuck._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gonna stretch you out (like a tape in a cassette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654762) by [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation)




End file.
